battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Stingers
Stingers are short scenes that are typically played after the voting cards and credits, or after the main episode ends. The length of these stingers vary. These are mostly made for a quick laugh, but can sometimes even foreshadow events in the following episode(s). BFDI Take The Plunge Pt. 2 Golf Ball, Match, Snowball, Teardrop, Woody, Needle, Tennis Ball, Rocky, and Firey are seen floating on Spongy . Match suggests that they should get back now. Barriers And Pitfalls Almost all of the contestants are seen in the Fallers Waiting Room. Golf Ball asks to herself if the announcer will pick them up or not. Are You Smarter Than A Snowball? Tennis Ball, Eraser, Coiny, and Woody are in a hole. Tennis Ball states that he has to go to the bathroom. Sweet Tooth A radio plays stating that there is a dangerous planet called Needle's Cake. Leafy says that it is big. Bridge Crossing The contestants who fell discuss about GB And Rocky sinking. Power of Three Pen and Leafy talk about the strong spring. Puzzling Mysteries The Cherries finally figure out that the pieces were upside-down. Cycle of Life Ice Cube dies 71 times because of a prank Blocky created. Insectophobe's Nightmare At night time, Snowball is exhausted, which causes him to fall asleep while crossing the tight rope, and he falls along with his team. Leafy says "When you fall in a bottomless pit, you die of starvation." And the Announcer says the votes are in for the 5 eliminated players/contestants. Crybaby! At the end of the episode, Golf Ball is sitting atop the tub of Another Name, and rejoices about her very first tear. Lofty At night, Leafy says she wants to get back onto the ground. Blocky could care less. A Leg Up In The Race Tennis Ball complains to Firey that he should not light people he does not know on fire. The scene then cuts to all the recommended characters on fire screaming. Don't Lose Your Marbles Rocky vomits many marbles. Half A Loaf Is Better Than None Needle, Pin, Coiny, Woody, and Golf Ball have a conversation in the loaves of bread Vomitaco Eraser assumes that they aren't sending anymore tacos. Bowling, Now with Explosions! All recommended charcters get set on fire and scenes from next episode are shown. BFB Getting Teardrop to Talk X is seen in the night with a pile of Baskets. He puts four of them on each of his edges, and then proceeds to spin around while screaming. Lick Your Way to Freedom David is seen licking a jawbreaker, whereas Nickel tells him to stop because they already lost. We then see that Taco is still trapped in that exact jawbreaker and remains trapped in there for days on end. Taco marks how many days she was trapped inside the jawbreaker with tally marks. Why Would You Do This on a Swingset Taco is seen sleeping on her teams' swingset. Snowball then appears with a roll of duct tape and offers to tape Taco back inside the jawbreaker. Today's Very Special Episode Teardrop is seen sitting in an open field alone. Eggy approaches her and starts to tell her the story of when she never spoke. Teardrop gladly listens to her story Fortunate Ben X is seen nursing his injured part. A song sung by a distorted voice is heard in the backround The lyrics are as follows: Glad to have 2 legs again, '' ''Glad to be an X again! applause Category:Battle for BFDI